(1) Field of the Invention: The field of art to which the invention pertains includes the field of golf club removal tools and, more particularly, with respect to a golf club head removal tool having a force plate which will not rotate with respect to the golf club head during removal.
(2) Description of the Prior Art: Conventional tools for removing golf club heads from the golf club shaft are well known. The golf club shaft is secured to a main block and the hosel of the golf club head is positioned adjacent a force plate. Movement of the force plate with respect to the main block separates the golf club head from the main shaft of the golf club. Such tools, while well known, are not recommended for removing graphite, fiberglass, vinyl coated or aluminum shafts from a golf club head. It has been found that in such removal tools, the force plate tends to rotate, rotating the club head and thus destroying the fiber in a graphite shaft or other material from other types of shafts.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,406,182; 4,642,866; 2,860,407; 664,565; 2,761,338; 3,599,311; 4,057,889; 2,820,285; 3,007,241; 2,650,419; 3,009,313; 3,183,585; 3,786,551 and 1,866,125.
In the present invention, stabilizing pins, which are secured to the force plate and are interconnected between the force plate and the main block, prevent the force plate from rotating with respect to the golf club head. Such rotating, tilting, or twisting can destroy the fibers of a graphite shaft or the material from which other golf club shafts are made of during the removal process.